


Card Carrying

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Carrying

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #468 "Christmas cards"

“Hey, Abs,” said Tony, strolling into her lab.

Her eyes fixed on the bright red envelope in his hand. “Is that for me?” she demanded.

Tony smiled and handed over the card. “You didn’t think I’d forget, do you?”

“I thought you might be very busy,” Abby allowed, eagerly tearing open the envelope. “Tony, this is great!”

“Took me weeks to find it,” he said.

She hung it on the banner already holding dozens of others. “There.” 

Anyone else might have thought she’d hardly notice one more, especially since they exchanged gifts, but Tony knew different.

He smiled. “Looks great.”

THE END


End file.
